Army of Four
by EhcursedEngineer
Summary: A squad of four Russian GRU soldiers fighting a small nation of Chinese soldiers. Based on the Siege of Shanghai map on Battlefield 4, more particularly the large building in the middle-bit. Russians! Swearing! Russian-language! Chinese! Bad people dying! Words! Explosions! It's got everything!


**A/N: **This is my first FanFic, so please don't be an ass. The following text will be written in English, while the quotes and thoughts will be written in Russlish (a mish-mash of Russian and English), and don't worry you're pretty little heads, all foreign words will be translated to English. I apologize in advance for the insanity that I believe I write. And if someone actually enjoys this, I'll add more. So... yeah. That's uh... that's all I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shanghai, the Battlefield franchise, a skyscraper, Russian military ranks, or any vehicles or weapons referenced in this rambling. However, I do own these characters, and aren't supposed to represent any living peoples.

**Army of Four**

"Come on men! Get in the chopper, _поторапливаться!_ (Hurry up!)" I yelled over the Z-11W's propeller.

I waited as I watched the rest of my squad pile into the helicopter. Within seconds the chopper was cleared to take off, and off we went.

In my squad, there was my great friend since training, Junior Lieutenant Dmitry Avechiskov, our team's engineer. He was riding next to my squad's pilot and designated driver, Efreitor Valentin Ryundin. Opposite of myself was our CO, Lieutenant-Colonel Artiom Savvin. And of course, myself, Starshina Maximka Tretyakov, our squad's medic.

We flew above the skyscrapers, to reveal the battlefield that was Shanghai. And it was truly a Siege of Shanghai. I was surprised that the buildings weren't destroyed, let alone still standing.

We were informed through radio chatter that the Chinese had an HQ atop the hotel in the middle. Artiom ordered through the noise, "Ryundin, get us closer to the _здание_. (Building.) Lieutenant! Concentrate fire on the _китайский язык _(Chinese.)".

Valentin leveled the helicopter with the penthouse and Dmitry unleashed hell. Glass, blood, and curses painted the rooftop. The four decimated their numbers, slaughtering anyone in sight until the turret overheated. While the two in the front waited for the turret to cool, I noticed a man holding a large tube. My instincts activated before my brain did, "_РПГ!_ (RPG!)" I screamed, while lunging for the controls. I forced the Z-11W to the right, almost turning it on it's side. The rocket flew out of harms way and exploded behind us.

The pilot regained stability, as I awaited a speech from my CO. "_Это было удивительно! Никогда не делай так больше!_ (That was amazing! Never do that again!)" He beamed, and I sighed in relief.

We flew back toward the summit of the skyscraper and resumed firing. Suddenly there was a small explosion and smoke enveloped the cockpit. The colonel ordered us to evacuate, and we landed atop the roof of the penthouse. And immediately we received enemy bullets struggling to be inserted into our faces.

After removing our parachutes, we fired back, effectively turning the roof into swiss cheese. We had the upper hand, the extra height protecting us from our foes weaponry. Valentin tapped me on the shoulder, and showed me a smoke grenade. I nodded and watching him silently toss it behind their cover. I jumped up with a start, and flew off the roof. Landed in the middle of the penthouse with a thud. '_половой акт_ (...I dare not translate, if you truly wanna know, go to google translate.)' I silently cussed myself. Quickly recovering, I bolted toward the smoke, unsheathed my machete, and ran toward the first enemy I saw. I slammed the hilt of my machete into his forehead, grabbed the lace of his dog-tags, pulled him towards me, melded his neck and my machete together and ripped off his tags.

I ran toward another PLA (People's Liberation Army) soldier and gutted him like a fish, while removing his dog-tags, because he didn't look like he was using them.

-Before anyone get's more confused, I should say that our squad isn't sure why we steal our foes dog-tags... We only speak Russian, we don't understand what they say. I guess they're more like souveniers, to say "We've killed a lot of people!". But, I digress.-

I heard the tell-tale signal of the elevator reaching the the floor, I had enough time to reach for my AK-74M and riddled the elevator with bullets. I saw three bodies stumble through the doorway, I fired several more shots to make sure they were finished. I beckoned to my comrades, that it was safe for them to climb down.

And that's when the building shook.


End file.
